Events List (English Midnight Cinderella)
This is a list of all of the events which have happened in the English version of Midnight Cinderella to date, each with the dates they started. Events in bold italics are mini-events, and the rest are full story events. Source Post 2015 # Dance Beneath the Stars - 13th January 2015 # Bewitching Love: Magic Apple - 22nd January 2015 # Princess Liar and the Wolf Prince - 25th March 2015 # Princess Liar and the Wolf Prince Part 2 - 27th April 2015 # Royal Wedding - 29th May 2015 # Royal Wedding Part 2 - 2nd July 2015 # Summer Nights (Main Story Campaign) - 17th July 2015 # Battle of the Princes - 12th August 2015 # Bewitching Love: Magic Apple Part 2 - 31st August 2015 # Loveaholic - 2nd October 2015 # Loveaholic Part 2 - 2nd November 2015 # Our Secret Letters (Anniversary Event) - 16th November # Jingle Bell Ball - 11th December 2015 (throughout December) 2016 # Twins Birthday Bash - 18th Jan 2016 # My Little Pet - 15th February 2016 # Forget Me Not (True Love) - 4th March 2016 # Forget Me Not (Eternal Bonds) - 11th March 2016 # Wish Upon a Star - 4th April 2016 (throughout April) # My Sweet Baby - 3rd June 2016 # Rainbow Month - 20th June 2016 # My Sweet Baby Part 2 - 3rd July # Mermaid Tears - 1st August 2016 # School Days - 19th August 2016 # Foxy Fantasy - 1st September 2016 # School Days Part 2 - 3rd September 2016 # Vampire’s Embrace - 14th October 2016 # Vampire’s Embrace Part 2 - 4th November 2016 # Pocket Princes Collection - 5th December 2016 2017 ''' # Royal Wedding Repeat - 19th Jan 2017 # Candy Coated Kisses - 5th February 2017 # Star-Crossed Lovers - 10th March 2017 # ''Soaking Wet Love part 2 - 24th March 2017'' # Princess Crisis - 7th April 2017 # ''Cinderella Challenge - 21st April 2017'' # The Magic Apple Repeat - 4th May 2017 # ''Hide and Seek - 22nd May 2017'' # Fantastical Masquerade - 3rd June 2017 # ''Royal Cupcakes - 16th June 2017'' # ''Top Ik￼￼emen Boyfriend 2017 - 1st July 2017'' # Fantastical Masquerade (part 2) - 15th July 2017 # ''Fairy Tale Princess - 30th July 2017'' # Loveaholic Repeat - 14th August 2017 # ''Starry Night ~Present for You~ - 1st September 2017 '' # Destiny in Stein - 15th September 2017 # ''Starry Night ~Present for You~ Part 2 - 6th October 2017 '' # Princess Liar and the Wolf Prince Repeat - 20th October 2017 # ''3rd Anniversary Campaign - 2nd November 2017 until 14th December' # His Midnight Memories Part 1 - 6th November 2017 # His Midnight Memories Part 2 - 25th November 2017 # Christmas Countdown - 11th December 2017 # X Marks the Spot - 28th December 2017 2018 #''Tender Touch - 12th January 2018 '' #''Be My Valentine - 2nd February 2018 '' #''Tender Touch part 2 - 19th February 2018 '' #Rayvis's Birthday - 12th March 2018 #''Sweet Fascination - 26th March 2018'' #The Secrets He Keeps - 13th April 2018 #''Sweet Fascination part 2 - 1st May 2018 '' #Storybook Romance - 18th May 2018 #Royal Honeymoon - 25th June 2018 #''Love Me Tender - 17th August 2018'' #''Love is a Game - 21st September 2018'' #School Days - 10th October 2018 #''Critter Sitter - 29th October 2018'' #Anniversary Wishes - 20th November 2018 #''Snowman Magic - 28th December 2018'' 2019 #Forget Me Not - 18th March 2019 #''Kiss'' Me Here '- '''8th April 2019'' #Lessons in Love - 17th May 2019 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Information Category:Event